1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a terminal, such as a pin terminal, used in connectors for various electric equipments.
2. Related Art
FIGS. 7 and 8 show known pin terminals of the type described, respectively. The male pin terminal 1, shown in FIG. 7, includes a terminal body 2 formed by cutting an electrically-conductive metal rod into a predetermined shape (pin-shape). An insulating cap 3, made of an insulative resin, is mounted on a distal end portion 2a of the terminal body 2. The pin terminal 1 is adapted to be retained and held by a terminal retaining portion, formed on a connector housing (not shown), through a flange 2b formed on a proximal end portion of the terminal body 2. The insulating cap 3 prevents an electric shock during application of a large electric current.
The male pin terminal 5, shown in FIG. 8, includes a terminal body 6 formed by pressing an electrically-conductive e sheet (plate) into a generally cylindrical shape except a V-shaped conductor-clamping portion 6a at a proximal end thereof. A distal end portion 6b of the terminal body 6 is formed into a tapering (conical) shape, and an annular stopper ring 8 is put on the terminal body 6 from the distal end portion 6b, and then is fitted on a generally-annular, projected proximal portion 6c thereof through an E-ring 7. The pin terminal 5 is adapted to be retained and held in position by a terminal retaining portion, formed on a connector housing (not shown), through the stopper ring 8.
A technique analogous to those of the pin terminals 1 and 5 is disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication Hei. 9-7685.
In the conventional pin terminal 1, however, the terminal body 2 is formed by the cutting operation, and therefore the production cost is high. And besides, since the insulating cap 3 is small in size, the setting by the use of a mounting jig and so on was difficult, so that the assembling efficiency was low.
In the conventional pin terminal 5, the stopper ring 8 is put on the terminal body 6 from the distal end portion 6b, and then is fitted on the projected proximal portion 6c, and thereafter the E-ring 7 is fitted into an annular recess 6d in the terminal body 6 by the use of a special tool. Therefore, much time and labor were required for the assembling operation, so that the cost was high. And besides, since the distal end portion 6b of the terminal body 6 has the tapering shape, a die can not be set inside the terminal body in the pressing operation, and therefore it was difficult to obtain the accurate dimensions, so that defective products were liable to develop. Furthermore, the distal end portion 6b of the terminal body 6 is not covered with an insulating cap or the like, and therefore if a person inadvertently touches the distal end portion 6b of the terminal body 6 during application of a large electric current, there has been a risk of an electric shock.